


Parallax

by Lkcsi



Series: Radiant Stars [7]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkcsi/pseuds/Lkcsi
Summary: What is going through Flynn's mind when he witnesses Yuri assassinate Cumore?
Relationships: Flynn Scifo/Yuri Lowell
Series: Radiant Stars [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Parallax

**Author's Note:**

> Short oneshot that was inspired by my noticing of Flynn's seated position in Mantaic just right before he and Yuri have The Talk.

Flynn was out on his patrol of the city, making sure everyone was safe after wresting it from the authority of Captain–no, he was not Captain anymore–of Alexander Cumore due to evidence and multiple accounts of abuse of authority. The citizens of Mantaic were safe now, no longer quaking in fear of death and unjust punishment from a tyrant. 

He also heard from a young boy that a group of youngsters (and an old man, apparently) had been responsible for rescuing his mother and father from the desert. It was even more interesting to hear that the boy had described Yuri's likeness. The very first thought that had crossed his mind was that Yuri would be overjoyed that Mantaic was saved from the claws of injustice, and the second was that _he would see Yuri smile once again._

He thought fondly of Yuri's smile, the types of smiles he had. How the genuine ones would crease the corners of his eyes, which would shimmer like dark pearls. When mischievous, Yuri's eyes would glint, and Flynn had to either stop him then and there or, if he were younger, participate in the hell-raising. Melancholic smiles showed at times when Yuri was at the end of one of his deeper ruts. The drunk smiles were hazy in his memory–usually because when Yuri was drunk, he was as well–but they were enjoyable to see in those rare times he saw them, especially knowing Yuri wasn't exactly the type to drink will-nilly.

And lately, Flynn began feeling Yuri was finally on his own path, like he'd always wished Yuri would do to break his years-long rut. He was smiling more, that boundless energy of his finally being used on something. Even though they may occasionally butt heads over things, it still gladdened him that Yuri's figurative wings were unfurled and he was soaring to new heights, however stilted his first flight still may have been.

The promise that what he just accomplished that day would make Yuri _feel even more joyful_ was downright intoxicating. He paused to mull over the emotions he felt.

_I must be attra-_

Before he could even finish the thought, spied the Yuri's dark figure standing at near a pit where anomalous dry quicksand was, he approached with a grin gracing his lips, eager to bring the news. Yuri had just been standing there, watching the shifting sand in the pit, hair flying a bit in the night wind, maybe deep in thought. His giddiness was amplified at the mere sight of Yuri. It was always like that with Yuri, he always reasoned to himself. Something about Yuri made his soul dance and his heart thump. 

But as he neared, his gaze fell on Alexander Cumore, quivering and frightened, standing at the very edge of the pit, and Yuri was the menace. 

All thoughts of cheerfully greeting Yuri vanished. Flynn froze at the sight, unable to do anything but watch his best friend show a side to him he never knew existed.

"... just been following orders! I had no choice!" Cumore screamed, inching away from Yuri. _Orders?_ Flynn's mind immediately went to the face of Commandant Alexei, how, as of late, his orders had been... 

"Then don't hate me. Hate whoever gave you your orders."

_What did that mean? Commandant Alexei-?_

"How about this? I could use your authority to pardon all of your crimes! A fresh start!"

Flynn was forced to think quickly. Cumore definitely had no authority, he was supposed to be arrested by Flynn, by the Flynn Brigade. Yuri had all the right to be indignant, considering how Cumore had been like before. Another question was even more interesting: _how would Yuri react?_ And the terrifying answer was that Yuri said nothing. He did nothing.

"I may even be able to have you reinstated as a knight!" 

_That's useless, Cumore._

"I have no shortage of money. With enough money, I'm sure I could satisfy your every wish. Go ahead! Tell me what it is you want!"

Cumore was tempting Yuri with wealth and prestige, and for the first time in Flynn's life, he was scared of Yuri, because he knew how Yuri's mind works. He ought to step in, prevent anything worse from happening, but it was as if the terror of Yuri forced him in a trance. It was as if malevolence given form wrapped around Yuri Lowell, hanging over him like a cloud, surrounding him like mist, swaddling him like blankets.

"There's only one thing I want from you."

"A-and what that might-?" Cumore was interrupted by Yuri taking a step forward. "No, stop...! Stay back! Don't come any closer, you beast!"

Yuri edged closer, his sword gripped tightly by his hand with _intent,_ and Cumore, in his utter fright, began begging for his life as he fell down the pit. 

"Tell me," Yuri began louringly, " _how many times have you heard those very words?_ "

Cold. Looming. Merciless.

Flynn felt the trance simultaneously break and grasp him harder. His eyes went wide at his best friend– _friend? A murderer!_ –who'd just... who'd just... killed... _he killed Cumore._

Yuri killed a man who was to face the justice of the court of law. He took the life of someone, even if that someone was truly deserving of death.

His knees felt weak, and it was only by sheer force of... what, exactly? Other people have committed crimes in front of him and he had never hesitated to bring them down. Yuri was just his friend, but a friend was not to be spared from justice. He'd witnessed him _murder_ someone, dammit! He forced himself to trudge forward, confront his friend, if he was even his friend anymore. He had to choose his words carefully.

"My people have taken control of things here. The residents of this town won't suffer any longer."

Yuri's head turned to the left, and Flynn caught a glimpse of his eye, framed in shadow and darkness. His heart raced, though not of the usual annoying joy it usually did, nor the indignant annoyance, but more of pure trepidation. In that eye he didn't see Yuri at all, he couldn't pierce his soul and find a friendly face. It was like he was looking into the soul of a heartless being.

"That ought to put you one step closer to your next promotion. I'm heading back to the others." His words were what the typical Yuri would say, but his voice was devoid of Yuri's spirit. With those words, Flynn feared he didn't know his friend anymore, and knew a monster instead.

"Yuri, we need to talk later."

"I know." 

So he knew. He knew Flynn had seen at least part of his act. Flynn hoped his Yuri– _his Yuri?–_ was still in there. _He must still be there... somewhere..._

"I'll be waiting, down at the lake."

Yuri didn't answer, and as Flynn watched him disappear into the night, the darkness around him didn't dissipate, and the ache in his chest twitched and overflowed. He robotically walked towards the oasis with a heavy heart, and when he reached the edge of the shimmering water, he fell on the sand as if his legs could no longer carry the weight of his emotions, whether it be dread or sorrow, or perhaps, a mixture of both. 

All alone, at the border of the lake, he thought of how Yuri had used to be a lot... sweeter was not the term for it. Innocent, not so much, too. Easier... maybe. It was easier to deal with Yuri's always-scathing remarks and the odd intimate thoughts about him than the mere knowledge of him killing Cumore. He hugged his knees and held back the feelings threatening to rip each other apart, rocking back and forth, praying no one in his brigade would find him in the pits of anxiety and hoping Yuri wasn't turning into a heartless murderer.

Yuri arrived about an hour after he'd told him he'd wait by the lake, a few minutes after he finally got himself to quell his anxiety. His friend ( _friend? What do I feel about Yuri?_ ), was he still the same? When he heard the crunch of sand under worn soles, the beat of his gait was still the same. There was even the faint clicking of ligaments on his knees and ankles when he walked, like it always did whenever Yuri was left unmoving for long. It must mean Yuri had been idle for a while, maybe thinking about what he just did? 

Yuri stopped just right behind him.

"Why don't you take a seat." Flynn managed to say.

Yuri did sit down beside him. 

Time to know what Yuri truly believes... and who Yuri truly was. So he listened closely and carefully to Yuri's words.

He just didn't know what to make of Yuri admitting he wholly knew he was walking the path of darkness.


End file.
